(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state tunable laser resonator.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A tunable light source is possible to be applied to isotope separation, high resolving power spectroscopy and uranium enrichment as well as separation and recovery of fission product of spent nuclear fuel, and others.
However, for that purpose, the laser light must be tunable in a wide range and high in output and at the same time must be so narrow in energy width that a small energy width can be exited selectively and thereby a stable spectrum has to be obtained.
As a tunable light source a dye laser has been well known. However, the dye laser is narrow as below 100 mm in tunable zone and is difficult in maintenance because of deterioration problem caused by using a dye which is an organic substance. The dye becomes unstable in action even by its oscillation because of being liquid and therefor it has been difficult to reduce the oscillation line width or to obtain a high output.